Sentimientos Después de la Batalla
by Vane Weasley Granger
Summary: Termino la Batalla de Hogwarts, y por fin Ron y Hermione son capaces de confesarse sus sentimientos a su sutil manera. Lee la historia y descubre como sucedió.


Hola! :) Este es mi primer Oneshot dedicado a mi pareja favorita y que tanto amo. Cree esta historia pensando en cómo sería cuando se declaran con sus particulares personalidades ya que desde que acabe el último libro de la saga siempre se me quedo en la cabeza rondando la idea de cómo sería cuando declaran sus sentimientos. Digo de antemano que no soy escritora ni nada por el estilo, lo único que he hecho hasta el momento son facts dedicados también a esta pareja y a Harry y Ginny que son mi segunda pareja favorita y que puede que en un futuro fic escriba sobre ellos.

Como ya saben estos personajes y lugares son de mi amada J.K. Rowling a la cual agradeceré toda la vida por crear tan hermosa historia y hacerme tan feliz.

Después de salir del despacho de Dumbledore, Hermione le dijo a Ron y Harry que la esperaran un momento que necesitaba ir al baño, Ron al escuchar eso dijo que también quería ir al baño y que mejor el también aprovecharía el momento, Harry aceptó tranquilamente pero les dijo que no se demoraran mucho ya que necesitaban seguir ayudando con los heridos y todos los destrozos de Hogwarts, ambos asintieron y salieron corrieron a los baños del segundo piso que eran los únicos que por suerte no habían sido destruidos.

Rápidamente Ron y Hermione llegaron a la puerta de los baños y antes de irse cada a uno al suyo, Ron agarro suavemente de la mano a Hermione.

-Hermione espera un momento tengo que decirte algo. -Dijo Ron con nerviosimo-

-¿No puede ser después? es que tenemos que apurarnos para seguir ayudando a los heridos. -Dijo Hermione que se había quedado un poco perpleja por la suavidad de la acción que Ron acababa de hacer y que la había escarapelado todo el cuerpo, pero tenía que pensar en que debía ayudar y no en sus sentimientos, para eso tendría mucho tiempo después.-

-Lo sé, pero es importante… - Ron le dijo poniendo un rostro nervioso y preocupado.-

-Ahora me estas preocupando ¿qué pasa? -Dijo Hermione también poniendo rostro de preocupación.-

-No es nada de qué preocuparse es solo que… -Respondió Ron titubeando y mucho más nervioso mientras que su corazón iba a mil por hora.-

-Es solo que que... -Dijo Hermione que ya se había impacientado y en esos momentos tenía menos paciencia que de costumbre.-

-Ron habla ya, que Harry nos está esperando! -Respondió Hermione algo exaltada porque Ron no decía rápido lo que quería decir y porque estar tan cerca de Ron la sacaba de control.-

- HERMIONETEAMO -Dijo Ron gritando rápidamente, mientras respiraba agitadamente y trata de mirar a cualquier sitio menos directamente a los ojos de ella que tanto ama pero que en esos momentos lo ponían más nervioso.-

-¿Qué? Repite bajo y despacio que no entendí nada. -Dijo Hermione mientras sentía como su corazón le había dado un vuelco y lo tenía hasta por la garganta. Y la verdad es que si había creído entender lo que le dijo pero quería que se lo dijera tranquilo y poder convencerse a si misma que no ha sido producto de su imaginación sino que realmente sucedía.-

-Hermione te amo y te ame desde siempre!. -Dijo esta vez Ron ya un poco más calmado, aunque seguía con la respiración agitada y con el corazón que se le salía por la boca mientras ya esta vez la miraba a los ojos.

Hermione se quedo helada por un momento y no pudo más aparentar suma tranquilidad y nada de emociones y se abalanzo sobre Ron dándole un beso en la boca más suave y cálido del que habían tenido en la entrada de la sala de Menesteres, después de unos minutos se separaron, ambos con unas hermosas y grandes sonrisas en sus rostros y sus miradas perdidas en el otro.

-No quiero parecer tonto y menos en este momento pero ¿qué significa eso?, digo se que fue un hermoso beso pero…ya sabes a lo que me refiero. -Le preguntó Ron con alegría, algo de confusión y nerviosismo.-

-Hermione sonrió muy divertida.-Eso significa que yo también te amo!.-

Ron esta vez fue quien se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente y ambos siguieron sonriendo en el hombro del otro.

-Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo! TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO! - Le gritaba Ron mientras sonreía y la miraba totalmente enamorado.

-Hermione reía y a la vez hacia una seña con su dedo en la boca para que bajara la voz- Yo también te amo pero no grites la gente nos podría oír.

-Toda la gente está en el gran comedor aquí estamos solos y aparte tengo algo más que decirte. -Le dijo Ron alegre pero nuevamente con cierto nerviosismo en la voz-

-¿No me digas que ahora son malas noticias?, no quiero que arruinemos este momento. -Le respondió Hermione, pensando que ahora podrían ser malas noticias.-

-Deja de preocuparte tanto, la batalla termino y junto con ella los malos momentos, bueno no todos mi hermano ya no está y jamás lo volver a ver y eso me parte el corazón pero no quiero pensar en eso que me hace daño. - Le decía Ron pero esta bajando la mirada porque recordar a su hermano le daba demasiada pena pero estar así con Hermione y apunto de preguntarle lo más importante lo regreso en si. -Lo que te tengo que decir no es algo malo, es solo que… ¿quisieras ser mi novia? -Ron esta vez pudo decirlo bastante claro, pausado y nervioso mientras la miraba a esos hermosos ojos marrones que siempre que los miraba ser perdía en ellos como si no existiera nada más-

Hermione volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez por sus ojos se asomaron un par de lagrimas pero no de tristeza como las que había derramado mucho durante esos meses, sino unas de emoción y alegría completa.

Ella abrazó a Ron y le dio otro beso, pero esta vez más largo que el anterior y con más pasión pero sin dejar el toque de suavidad y calidez, ya era el cuarto beso que se daban ese día pero que se seguía sintiendo como el primero.

-¿Y ahora eso que significa? -Le volvió a preguntar Ron que ahora si estaba realmente muy divertido ya que desde ese día los besos de Hermione eran lo más lindo de la vida, pero a la vez algo confundido porque no sabía que significaba el beso aunque lo intuía.-

-Hermione volvió a reír mientras asentía con la cabeza y lo miraba directamente a esos ojos azules como el mar que siempre le parecieron tan maravillosos y que nunca se cansaría de mirar -Eso significa que acepto ser tu novia.-

Ron ya no podía más con su alegría, la cargo y le dio vueltas por el aire mientras ambos sonreían, un momento después Ron la bajo y agarro a Hermione de las manos mientras seguía sonriendo y mirándola dulcemente a los ojos, no supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así hasta que recordaron que Harry los esperaba y seguro se estaría volviendo loco porque no regresaban. Se estaban disponiendo a caminar de regreso cuando escucharon que alguien venia corriendo, unos segundos después se dieron cuenta que era Harry, el cual venía muy fastidiado.

-¿No se supone que no se demorarían?, la gente nos necesita y ustedes creyendo que el tiempo nos sobra.- Les dijo Harry bastante fastidiado-

-Tranquilo amigo es que un tema muy importante nos retraso. -Le respondió Ron que seguía riendo, porque la alegría que tenía en su corazón y que ni con el rostro enojado de Harry lo podía cambiar-

-¿Que se supone que es más importante que ayudar a los heridos y los destrozos del castillo? -Les preguntó Harry que estaba ya muy molesto porque pensaba que ellos no lo tomaban enserio y menos en la situación en que estaba todo, hasta que no noto en ese momento que Ron y Hermione andaban de la mano y por fin pudo entenderlo.- No me digan que por fin ya se dijeron lo que sienten!.-

Ron y Hermione solo asintieron nuevamente con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros mientras se mandaban miradas cómplices.

-Por fin! Pensé que nunca se lo dirían y que solo se quedaría en el beso que se dieron hace unas horas. -Dijo Harry que había cambiado a un rostro muy alegre, ya que amaba sus mejores amigos y verlos felices también lo hacía feliz a él.-

Ron y Hermione rieron.

-Este tema no se podía quedar solo en eso, teníamos que decirnos lo que sentíamos. -Respondió Hermione muy divertida-

Harry que ya estaba calmado y alegre los abraso.

-Me alegro por ustedes chicos, ahora si por fin pararan de pelear y podrán estar muy felices. -Les dijo Harry mientras se separaba del abrazo y los miraba con una gran sonrisa-

-Creo que eso de pelear nunca parara, está en nuestra naturaleza y aparte que es muy divertido. -Dijo Hermione manándole un guió seductor y divertido a Ron-

-Lo sabía, sabía que a ti también te gustaba pelear conmigo. -Le dijo Ron respondiéndole con el mismo guiño. -

Ron y Hermione se miraron y sonrieron mientras volvían tomarse de las manos, mientras Harry puso cara de puchero, ya que pensaba que por fin dejaría de escucharlos pelear.

-Bueno chicos como ya les dije me alegro por ustedes, y ya tendrán tiempo después de demostrase todo su amor, pero mientras vayamos a ayudar a todos. -Dijo Harry regresando a la realidad y recordando cual era su misión en ese momento.-

-Si claro! -Le dijo Hermione que también ya había regresado a la realidad y aunque quisiera pasar más rato besando y abrazando a Ron, su deber era ayudar a los que los necesitaban.-

Hermione agarro a Harry de la mano también y los tres se miraron por un segundo entendiendo que tendrían momentos difíciles y dolorosos por todas las secuelas y muertes que dejo la batalla pero que tenían un futuro por delante con las personas que amaban y que aparte se tenían el uno al otro y que eso siempre les daría fuerza para todo, dejaron de mirarse y los tres salieron corriendo al gran comedor que es donde estaba todo el caos y la necesidad de ayuda.

Espero les gustara, se que es algo simple pero como ya les dije es mi primer fic. Si les gustó o no dejen comentarios para saber si seguir escribiendo otros fics o ya mejor dejar de hacerlo :)


End file.
